I Wish
by Chezu
Summary: Crystal Fairfolk, is the Drama teacher at Henry's school. Everyday she has dreams about Goblins and Castles. But what haunts her dreams most of all is a man with mismatched eyes, who's name she can never remember. Will these dreams ever make sense to her? (Contains some Rumbelle, but mostly JarethxSarah)
1. Chapter 1

AN: Got this idea a few days ago while watching the latest episode of OUAT. Hope you guys enjoy it! For those who are mad this isn't an update of one of my other fanfics, I'm still waiting for that power cord in the mail so please bare with me.

**WARNING:** This does contain spoilers of the season finale of Once Upon a Time, and some of the episodes!

"_Sarraahh." _

_A voice called out in the seemingly empty garden. However the owner of the voice was no fool. He knew exactly where the girl he searched for was. Said girl was trying her best to hold back her giggles from behind the bush she had chosen to hide behind. The voice would make her believe she had fooled him, even though a little bit of her green dress was peeking out from under said bush. _

"_Kingy! Kingy!" A chipmunk like voice called out from his feet, "Queenie hiding over there!"_

"_Hush, Squip! That's cheating!" He scolded._

"_Yes, Squip! No give Queenie away!" Another equally as high voice called out, this one next to the girl hiding with her._

_Sarah quickly covered both her companion's mouth and her own. Trying desperately to hold back her giggle fit. _

"_My, My! What's this I hear? Could it be coming from... here!" Sarah heard him move the bush beside her. "No? Perhaps under this rock then?" Sarah let out a snort, "Who dares to laugh at the great Goblin King hm? I shall have to punish them for such insolence..."_

_Sarah knew he didn't mean it though, she could practically hear the smirk in his voice. Which only meant he would give up his little game annnddd..._

"_Gotcha!" Sarah was suddenly pounced on, and pinned to the ground. Making her finally let out her laughter. "Found you, Precious."_

_Sarah, looked up at her 'captor's' face. His mismatched eyes, smiling into her own green ones. She grinned up at him, making him grin right back. _

"_No fair, I still say you cheat somehow!" She challenged._

"_Me cheat?" He scoffed, acting hurt, "You cut me deep, Love. Tis my love that allows me to always find you."_

_Seeing her cheeks suddenly tint red, made the Goblin King grin once again._

"_Fine, I believe you... Best two out of three?"_

"_Not until I claim my reward." he smirked._

"_Oh? And what would that be?"_

_With a grin, the Goblin King leaned down and pressed his lips against her own. Sarah soon kissing him back. Their hands interlocking. The kiss lasted a few moments, before he pulled away. Both smiling at each other._

"_Jar-..."_

…...

Crystal Fairfolk, shot straight up from her bed in a cold sweat. Day after day she would have these dreams. Always the same place, and the same man. They confused her to no end. Don't normal people dream of other things? For her it was always the same dream.

Shaking her head, she looked at her alarm clock. It read 5:00. She had beat her alarm it looked like. Not wanting to go back to sleep, she decided to get ready early. She didn't have to be at work until 7:00 and it was only a five minute walk from her house.

Once showered, dressed, and all cleaned up. She began to make herself breakfast, as well as the breakfast of the little goblin that was currently in his room fast asleep. That's what she always referred to her little brother, Oliver, as. It was a term of endearment in her opinion.

Goblins... Goblin King...

The man from her dream's image flashed before her eyes, but she quickly shook it away. She could never remember his face fully. Just his eyes and smile. She could never even remember his name. She always awoke before she heard it fully.

"Jar...Jared? Jerry?" Crystal groaned in frustration. She didn't know why the dreams bothered her so much.

Once her coffee was ready, the little goblin made his way down stairs rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

"Morning Crys." He smiled.

Crystal smiled right back, "Morning little guy, how'd you sleep?"

"Good, can I have cereal today please?"

Crystal grinned, "Way ahead of you kiddo!"

…...

After they both ate, Crystal escorted Oliver to school like she did everyday. She worked at the school as the Drama teacher. She always loved the theater, but never had the guts enough to try out for a Broadway play. Besides she had to take care of Oliver.

Dropping Oliver off at his classroom, Crystal made her way to the teacher's lounge. Which she found strange today. Her friend and colleague, Mary Margaret, was absent today. She silently hoped she hadn't gotten accused of murder again. That would be the only reason she would be absent. She doubted she was sick.

"Didn't you hear? The Mayor's son in in the hospital." Another colleague explained.

"Henry's in the hospital? What happened?" She worried about one of her favorite students. Henry always helped out with the school plays in some way. He especially loved helping if the play was fantasy related. He also got along with Oliver.

"Don't know."

"I hope he's going to be ok..."

…...

Trying to distract herself from her worry, Crystal focused on her job. She was preparing her students for the upcoming play this Saturday. They were doing 'Beauty and the Beast', Mayor Mills suggested it around Valentines Day and Crystal didn't mind the idea at all. She had always loved that story.

Belle was being played by Grace, another favorite student of hers. Crystal loved Grace because she was a daydreamer like herself. The Beast was being played Henry, but since he was not here today his understudy was taking his place.

'I hope Henry can make it Saturday...' Crystal thought to herself, "Alright everyone! Let's practice the Ballroom scene!"

When the music started to play Grace and the understudy began to dance around the stage. As they did a scene played in Crystal mind. Making her zone out.

…...

_A ballroom. A sparkling white dress._

_People dancing and laughing around her._

_Sarah wasn't scared though. She was safe in the arms of her love. She looked up into his eyes. The same mismatched pair that haunted her every thought._

_He was singing to her._

"_As the pain sweeps through,_

_Makes no sense for you..."_

_He twirled her around the dance floor. His eyes never leaving her own._

"_Every thrill is gone,_

_Wasn't too much fun at all..."_

_He leaned in closer, their mouths only inches apart. Sarah's breath hitched as she felt his own against her lips. _

"_But I'll be there for you-ou-ou,_

_As the world falls down."_

_Their lips slowly began to come closer..._

…...

"Ms. Fairfolk?"

Grace's voice jarred Crystal from her daydream. She looked up, seeing her students looking over at her.

"Are you alright?" The understudy asked.

"Y-Yes. I'm sorry everyone. I'm really out of it today." She smiled weakly, "Would you mind doing it one more time?"

…...

Crystal, sighed under the tree she sat under everyday during this time. The dreams were starting to get to her. Why did a man she had never met haunt her dreams so? She wished she knew the answer.

"I wish..." There was a spark in her brain. Those words pulled at her soul.

_Say your right words..._

She clenched her head wincing. She knew she was trying to remember something, but it just wouldn't come to the surface.

…...

A few miles away from the school, in a hospital room, a small group was hugging and crying at the sight before them. The Mayor's son, Henry Mills, was pronounced dead.

The boy's true mother, Emma Swan, slowly approached the bed. She was to late. Tears streamed down her cheeks. This was all her fault. If she had only believed him!

Coming to his bedside, she held his hand and brushed his hair back, before leaning in close.

"I love you, Henry." She whispered before kissing his forehead gently.

When she did, a surge of energy shot through the town of Storybrook. Hitting everything and everyone.

…...

While still trying to remember, that same surge shot through Crystal's body. She gasped for air as scene after scene played through her mind. She almost felt like she was drowning, as her memories came flooding back into her. She remembered it all.

"Jareth..." She whispered.


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Some things I thought to point out. This story is going to have a mind of it's own kinda. So Sarah's existence in Storybrook might change some things. Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

Sarah ran as fast as her legs could take her. She remembered everything now. The curse, she hadn't escaped it. How long was she under it? She didn't ponder that for long. That didn't mater right now. She needed to get to a mirror.

…...

"_A portal?" Sarah questioned as she looked over the full length mirror. The reflection showing her in her black dress. Jareth and herself matching today. The Goblin King had worn a black poet's shirt and riding pants. Black was the color of the Goblin Kingdom._

"_Yes, Precious." Jareth smiled and came into view of the mirror. His hands coming to rest on her shoulders. "I know you miss your family... This will allow you to communicate with them."_

_Sarah, looked up at the King of the Goblins wide eyed, before returning her gaze to their reflection. A small smile forming on her face._

…...

When she got to her house she ran straight upstairs and to her vanity, gazing at her reflection. She was panting from the sprint, and a few drops of sweat ran down her cheeks. With a grin she placed her hand upon the surface.

"I wish to see the Goblin King!"

The only sound Sarah could hear, was that of her own heart beat as she waited.

Thump, thump.

Thump, thump.

Thump, thump.

Nothing.

Nothing happened.

Sarah, stared at her reflection in confusion, "I wish to see the Goblin King right now!" Nothing. "I wish to see Hoggle right now!" Again nothing. "Sir Didymus?" Nothing. "Ludo!?" **Nothing.**

Sarah was shaking now. It couldn't be possible! The curse was broken! Why wasn't it working? She tried over and over again to call upon everyone she knew, but the only thing she saw was her own reflection. Tears began streaming down her cheeks, and she fell to her knees. Her whole body felt numb.

The poor girl was so lost she hadn't heard someone come up the stairs.

"Sarah!" It was Oli-, Toby.

Toby, rushed to his sister's side, and held her close.

"The curse is broken, Sarah!" He grinned, "We can go home now!" That's when he noticed the blank look on her face. "Sarah..?

"I tried, Toby... No one came to the mirror..."

Toby was confused, "B-But The Goblin King... H-he said it always would..."

Sarah's body began to shake. The dam had finally broken. Her body overcome with sobs of pain. Toby quickly held his sister. He was still confused, but he knew his sister needed comfort.

"M-Maybe they were transported here as well?" He finally spoke up.

Sarah sniffled, and looked up at her brother.

"Maybe they were cursed as well? I don't remember seeing them, but maybe Jareth, Sir Didymus, Hoggle, and Ludo are here somewhere! They're probably looking all over for us right now!"

In that moment Sarah was so thankful that Toby was with her. She hadn't even thought of that! Quickly, she brought the young boy into his arms.

"Thank you Tobes... That's just what I needed to hear."

Toby grinned and wiped his nose with his finger, trying to hide it. It was moments like this that made Sarah think of Jareth.

"You and him are so much alike..."

…...

It had been several days and nothing. Sarah and Toby traveled all over Storybrook, searching for them. All the while, trying to stay away from the craziness going on in the main part of town. Who knew Mayor Mills was some sort of Evil Queen? Then there was that shadow thing that ransacked the town. The damned thing knocked over their mailbox as well as the power lines outside of their house.

Sarah, hadn't felt this defeated since the day she ran Jareth's Labyrinth. She plopped down on a near by bench with a groan.

"Come on Sar, they must be here somewhere." Toby could see the stress this was putting on his sister, "The Goblin King wouldn't rest until he found you..."

"I know Toby!" Sarah snapped, but then held her head in her hands, "I'm sorry Toby... I just..."

Toby sat beside his sister and took her hand in comfort, "We'll find them Sarah... We just need to keep looking."

…...

Another group that was feeling pretty defeated at the moment as well, was currently resting at a camp just outside of their so called 'haven'. While they were away the Ogres came... they crushed everything in their path. There were only a few survivors.

Emma was exhausted mentally and physically. Her head rested on her Mother's shoulder, as she continued to take in this strange new land they were trapped in until they could find a way home.

Night had fallen and Mulan was making a fire. While Aurora watched the duo sitting across from her. She still didn't trust the pair, and still blamed them for Philip's death.

"How are we going to get home now?" Emma thought out loud.

"We'll think of something..." Snow brushed her hair back, "I'm sure your father is looking after Henry."

"What is this other world like?" Mulan asked, she was very curious about this strange other world that everyone was transported to.

"It's hard to explain," Snow began, "There's no magic, but they have so many amazing things. Like a box that shows you worlds far away, and horseless carriages."

Mulan was taken back, "And these all work without magic?" Snow nodded, "Amazing."

"If only we could return to it..." Snow looked down.

"I might know a way." A voice spoke up behind them.

Everyone looked at the person speaking. It was a young girl, she was probably no older then Henry, Emma noted. Just the thought made her heart sink again.

"What do you mean young one?" Snow asked.

"There was a story that my mother use to tell me all the time. It was kinda scary, and she mainly use to tell us the story to frighten us into behaving, but..." she trailed off.

"Go on child." Mulan reassured the girl.

With a nod the girl began...

_On the edge of the Enchanted Forrest is a large Labyrinth._

_That legend says is near impossible to solve._

_In the center of it, is a large castle where the King of the Goblins resides._

_There he waits day, after day, for someone to wish their child away._

_It is said that he takes wished away children from all over and turns them into Goblins._

_The one who wishes the child away does have a choice however._

_If they regret their wish they can play a game with him._

_If they solve the Labyrinth within 13 hours, they can have the child back,_

_If they fail however, he'll take their dreams away forever._

"That's a cute story kid, but how does that help us?" Emma spoke up.

"The Goblin King takes children from all over. Even other worlds. If you can get to the castle, you might be able to find away to your world like he does."

"The edge of the forrest...?" Snow thought out loud, "... isn't that Fae territory?"

"Fae?" Emma looked to her mother.

"They're powerful beings. Kinda look like elves, but very dangerous..." Snow saw her child was still confused, "Think of Tinkerbell, but bigger and more powerful."

"I have heard of this Goblin King," Aurora spoke up, all eyes turning to her, "In a neighboring kingdom, I heard talk of a Princess who was taken by him... No one saw her ever again."

There was silence around the camp fire now. Pondering their next move. Would they risk it? There didn't seem like there were any other options.

While they thought it over, no one had noticed a pair of eyes watching their every move from the shadows.

"The Goblin King hm?" The spy spoke to herself just before smirking.


End file.
